Up to now, in order to utilize effectively a rainwater, there is started to be conducted a method of storing the rainwater in a ground storage vessel disposed on a ground or an underground storage vessel embedded under the ground, and supplying this stored rainwater to a required place as a general service water by means of a pump.
On the other hand, in order to utilize effectively the used water of the bathtub, this water is supplied to a washing machine by means of a portable pump of small size or a bucket to be utilized as a washing water for clothes.
However, according to the above mentioned method of utilizing the rainwater, there is caused a problem that it is difficult to ensure a place of arranging a storage vessel in the region in which houses are crowded as a city portion. Also, there is a disadvantage of increasing a running cost, because the stored rainwater must be supplied by using the pump.
Moreover, the above mentioned method of utilizing the used water of the bathtub, it requires a much labor, and the ratio of utilizing the used water is not sufficient yet because the water remained in the washing machine which is not utilized as the washing water is discarded.
It is therefore the first object of the present invention to provide a general service water storing equipment in which it can be arranged on relatively narrow space, a water storage capacity can be increased or decreased by increasing or decreasing the capacity of a storage vessel according to the required amount of the general service water, and the stored rainwater can be supplied to the required place as the general service water without a power source such as a pump and the like by utilizing a potential energy of the rainwater in the storage vessel.
It is therefore the second object of the present invention to provide a general service water storing equipment in which the used water of a bathtub can be supplied to the required place as the general service water by storing the used water of the bathtub in a storage vessel by a pump to utilize a potential energy of the used water in the storage vessel, thereby utilizing the used water of the bathtub effectively.